This invention relates to a waterproof switching device, and particularly to a waterproof switching device for a portable electric appliance.
In order to prevent the possible malfunction of a portable electrical appliance, e.g. a flashlight, it is crucial that the constituted parts involved in the establishment of an electrical circuit of the flashlight be protected from moisture. A sophisticated design is required to achieve this goal because of the fact that, in such an appliance, an externally exposed part, e.g. a switching member, is required to move relative to another part which is disposed in the interior portion of said appliance. As conventional devices are not very successful in dealing with this problem, it is still desirable to develop a flashlight, the interior of which can effectively be protected from moisture.